Timeline of galactic history
This is a timeline of galactic history. It lists all important events that transpired in the galaxy. Prehistory *'10,000 BBY' **The Whills were born at the dawn of time in an empty void. Seeking purpose, they created the universe and formed the galaxy around a black hole. **In need of vessels, the Whills seeded the galaxy with biological life. The Force came into existence at the Wellspring of Life, and midi-chlorians were born in the cells of the Whills' living creations. **Hoping to understand the Force, the Whills began to draw energy from it. They learned to communicate with and control other beings through the midi-chlorians. **Unable to comprehend what they did not create, the Whills deemed the Force's origin, their intended vessels, failed specimens. They absconded from the galaxy and hid themselves in a pocket dimension. **From their new home, the Whills continued to observe galactic affairs and guide the progress of civilization. They made the necessary preparations for their return to the galaxy in the far future. *'??? BBY' **The Ancient Order of the Whills was founded on Ophuchi. **The Father, Daughter, and Son were born. Fearing they could destroy the galaxy, the three Force wielders secluded themselves in the realm of Mortis. **The Elders appeared on Naboo. **The Crolutes and Abednedo evolved from their respective precursor species. **Batuu was colonized. **Mesula ruptured. **Krynbalt Kyr, the first Grand Zigoth of Utapau, passed away. **The secrets of hyperspace travel were unlocked. **The Prime Jedi was born. Many years later, he and other Force-sensitive individuals founded the Jedi Order on Ahch-To. **The Jedi discovered kyber crystals on Ilum and began using them to power their lightsabers. **The Jedi village and first Jedi Temple were built on Ahch-To. **Humans settled on Lew'el. **A Shaman of the Whills foresaw his creators' second coming. To prepare, he and some of his disciples entered stasis so their bodies could one day be offered to the godlike beings as vessels. Old Republic Era *'??? BBY' **To better-protect its sleeping Shaman and his slumbering followers, the Ancient Order of the Whills relocated to Jedha. **Sacred Jedi texts were placed inside the tree library on Ahch-To. **The Old Republic formed, and the Jedi became its protectors. **The Ancient Order of the Whills built the Temple of the Kyber in Jedha City. **Hylemane Lightbringer was born. Several years later, he was bludgeoned to death and proven not to be immortal. **The Jedi defeated the Zygerrian Slave Empire and ended the Jedi-Zygerrian conflict. **An unidentified rogue Jedi was born. He founded the Sith Order during the Hundred-Year Darkness. **The Jedi attacked the Malachor Sith Temple and accidentally activated the battle station's superweapon. The bodies of everyone present were petrified. **Lady Shaa discovered Momin, a Force-sensitive artist, and took him as her Sith apprentice. She was later betrayed and murdered. **Lord Momin built a superweapon and used it to destroy a city on Mustafar. His attack turned the planet into a lava-covered wasteland. **A pair of Jedi killed Momin and brought his mask back to Coruscant for safekeeping. Unbeknownst to them, the dark artifact was possessed by the Sith Lord's spirit. **The Sith deemed Lord Momin's story heretical and suppressed it. **Rur founded the Ordu Aspectu, and the Entruvia Conflict began. **The Jedi made peace with the Ordu Aspectu, and the Entruvia Conflict ended. **Rur sacrificed himself to deactivate the Eternal Rur, which had killed several Jedi. The Citadel of Rur was lost in hyperspace. **The Krath conquered carbonite mines in the Empress Teta system. **The Corsair Wars were fought. **Jedi Master Oo'ob and his partner, Var-Whill, built the Farkiller and used it to eliminate emergent despots. The two were deemed apostate and purged. **The Sith briefly ruled the galaxy and built a shrine on Coruscant. *'7977 BBY' ** *'6000 BBY' ** *'5000 BBY' ** Fall of the Old Republic *'??? BBY' ** *'3966 BBY' ** *'3277 BBY' ** *'2000 BBY' ** *'1056 BBY' ** *'1019 BBY' ** *'1000 BBY' ** Republic Era *'??? BBY' ** *'896 BBY' ** *'867 BBY' ** *'832 BBY' ** *'797 BBY' ** *'600 BBY' ** *'522 BBY' ** *'511 BBY' ** *'509 BBY' ** *'501 BBY' ** *'481 BBY' ** *'400 BBY' ** *'200 BBY' ** *'161 BBY' ** *'131 BBY' ** *'102 BBY' ** *'101 BBY' ** *'93 BBY' ** *'84 BBY' ** *'79 BBY' ** *'77 BBY' ** *'72 BBY' ** *'69 BBY' ** *'68 BBY' ** *'66 BBY' ** *'65 BBY' ** *'64 BBY' ** *'62 BBY' ** *'61 BBY' ** *'60 BBY' ** *'59 BBY' ** *'57 BBY' ** *'56 BBY' ** *'53 BBY' ** *'52 BBY' ** *'51 BBY' ** *'50 BBY' ** *'49 BBY' ** *'48 BBY' ** *'47 BBY' ** *'46 BBY' ** *'45 BBY' ** *'44 BBY' ** *'42 BBY' ** *'41 BBY' ** *'40 BBY' ** *'??? BBY' ** *'39 BBY' ** *'38 BBY' ** *'36 BBY' ** *'35 BBY' ** *'34 BBY' ** *'33 BBY' ** Fall of the Republic *'32 BBY' ** *'31 BBY' ** *'30 BBY' ** *'29 BBY' ** *'28 BBY' ** *'27 BBY' ** *'26 BBY' ** *'25 BBY' ** *'24 BBY' ** *'23 BBY' ** *'22 BBY' ** *'21 BBY' ** *'20 BBY' ** *'19 BBY' ** Imperial Era *'18 BBY' ** *'17 BBY' ** *'16 BBY' ** *'15 BBY' ** *'14 BBY' ** *'13 BBY' ** *'12 BBY' ** *'11 BBY' ** *'10 BBY' ** *'9 BBY' ** *'7 BBY' ** *'6 BBY' ** *'5 BBY' ** *'4 BBY' ** *'3 BBY' ** *'2 BBY' ** *'1 BBY' ** *'0 BBY' ** *'0 ABY' ** *'1 ABY' ** *'??? ABY' ** *'2 ABY' ** *'3 ABY' ** *'4 ABY' ** New Republic Era *'5 ABY' ** *'6 ABY' ** *'7 ABY' ** *'8 ABY' ** *'9 ABY' ** *'10 ABY' ** *'11 ABY' ** *'12 ABY' ** *'??? ABY' ** *'14 ABY' ** *'15 ABY' ** *'17 ABY' ** *'19 ABY' ** *'20 ABY' ** *'21 ABY' ** *'23 ABY' ** *'24 ABY' ** *'25 ABY' ** *'28 ABY' ** *'??? ABY' ** *'29 ABY' ** *'30 ABY' ** *'31 ABY' ** *'33 ABY' ** *'34 ABY' ** *'35 ABY' ** Free Era *'??? ABY' ** *'1035 ABY' ** *'1036 ABY' ** *'1037 ABY' ** *'1038 ABY' ** *'1039 ABY' ** *'1040 ABY' ** Chaotic Era Republic Galactica Era Fall of the Republic Galactica Eternal Era *'??? ABY' ** Posthistory *'??? ABY' ** Category:Canon articles Category:Timelines